


I reached out my hand and you're here

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ocean, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: The next thing he knew, someone pushed him off into the ocean.





	I reached out my hand and you're here

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly altered from a dream I had, my mind is wild

If he were to be honest to himself, Minho would say yes, he could be mean, but he didn't think someone would actually be offended to the point that they wanted Minho to be killed that cruelly.

Or maybe it's just some random kid not watching where they're going.

Minho was just chilling next to the shore, minding his own business. The next thing he knew, someone pushed him off into the ocean.

Honestly, this might not be a problem at all, because fortunately Minho's outfit's easy to get rid of and he could swim. 

The problem was, this was not a beach area, and there were, indeed, sharks.

Minho could see one coming, and fortunately for him, he could also see a ship in the opposite direction, not far away. Maybe, just maybe, if he swam quickly enough, he could be saved.

Without wasting a single second, his legs moved first while he pulled of his upper garment, and he tried his best to head to the ship.

But he underestimated the power of sharks, and although Minho is already near the ship, so was the shark.

And as much as Minho was relatively fearless, he started to panic like any normal human being would as he felt the malicious creature behind him.

"Help me!" He shrieked.

Perhaps whoever on the vessel heard his plead, he heard a loud splash, a large felt the giant fish behind him suddenly fidgeting violently. He took his chance and screamed again, "Someone! Anybody! Please pull me out!"

He felt a strong pull on his arm, and the feeling of relief overwhelmed inside of him. Minho felt energy draining out of his body before his world black out.

~

When Minho woke up violently and coughed out the water he swallowed, the person next to him jerked up immediately.

"Are you alright? Did you received any bites or other injuries?"

"I'm...alright, I...guess." Minho replied slowly, and he bursted into tears when he learnt that he escaped, "Oh god, I'm alive..."

He felt the person gently wrapped his arms around his torso (and wiped off the tears on his face). Maybe it's because Minho was still feeling cold from the water, the person felt so,  _so_ warm.

The person introduced himself, "I'm Kim Woojin. You see, we're just chilling near the shore, and we suddenly heard your screaming."

"Thank you so much..." Minho said, "Oh, uh, I'm fine. You don't need to keep your arms around me, really."

"I'm sorry. You probably needed some warmth right now," Woojin said, and Minho definitely didn't expect the next sentence, "Plus, you're so pretty. I kinda want to continue hugging you."

To say Minho's blushing was an overstatement (because he knew he's pretty, ha), but he still felt his heart racing a bit.

"Oh, uh." Minho mumbled, "You're not so bad yourself."

Woojin looked at him, visibly amused. 

"Anyways, we're heading back because you obviously need the hospital. Let's exchange contact later, is it okay?"

"Yeah," Minho nodded, lips curled up and smiled at the taller, "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
